


Appropriation of a priestess

by Hypatia_66



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Ghupat, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: LJ double short challenge. Prompts: judge, clean, grey, curve, stall, goldAt the end of the Abominable Snowman Affair, Napoleon finds himself the wallflower at the ball.





	Appropriation of a priestess

No longer prisoners but honoured guests, the two UNCLE agents this time kept a decent distance from the elaborate ceremonies establishing the new Lama on his throne in Ghupat. Waverly, who was also an honoured guest, was in close converse with the sacred elephant swaying in its stall, apparently discussing old times with it.

Napoleon found himself paired with Calamity Rogers, who was surprisingly good company, though he still felt a certain grievance over Illya’s appropriation of Amra Palli. How did _that_ happen? You leave him alone for a minute with a very small high priest and his priestess, and bang – the little high priest is only interested in a picture book and the priestess has fallen for blond hair. Or has that little rat bewitched her with his four sticks of incense? Well, they’d be leaving Ghupat any day so … dammit … that would give Illya plenty of time to get further acquainted.

He was further annoyed about what his now-clean partner had been given to wear. Illya’s unsuitable outfit of black tee-shirt, black pants and check shirt, not to mention the grey slippers Calamity Rogers had given him in place of boots, was now decently covered with a very fancy robe and hat (and some very odd shoes). He looked a little like a priest – and his own worshipper, Amra, was now also dressed in priestly robes. She was like an icon, all in gold and emeralds. The gentle curve of her cheeks matched the curves of her magnificent headdress. Her priestly companion couldn’t take his eyes off her.

<><><> 

After the ceremony came a feast. The new Lama hadn’t had time to replace Tashi but was instead surrounded by adoring acolytes, each of whom hoped to be chosen. The honoured guests had been placed near him and, naturally alert to all forms of danger, observed a certain factionalism among the fawning priests. Realising that the boy needed guards as much as acolytes, Illya and Napoleon glanced at each other and Napoleon nudged Mr Waverly.

“The new Lama is going to need protection from his disciples, sir.”

Waverly looked around thoughtfully and turned to the Chief of Warriors, who appeared to be neutral in this. “My dear sir,” he said. The Chief of Warriors looked at him enquiringly, “You see these priests? The High Lama may be in danger from their mutual jealousy.”

“My warriors will protect the chosen one,” said the Chief Warrior. He beckoned his men to make themselves obvious and sat back folding his arms in a final manner. The men stepped forward and the fawning priests drew back guiltily.

“Ah, that’s better,” said Waverly. Napoleon overhearing this wasn’t much impressed, having been so recently on the receiving end of the Chief Warrior’s protective instincts. On the other hand, he had been the first to accept the new Lama, so maybe the boy would be safe enough.

“What’s going to happen to the other boy?” he said to Waverly.

Waverly grunted. He’d forgotten Baku. There was his mother too. The boy wanted to go to school and college; wanted to be a judge, of all things. Might be an asset to his country if he were sent away to be educated.

“I will talk to the elders,” he said. “The boy could come back to America with us and go to school.”

“Bit of a culture shock, don’t you think?” said Napoleon.

“Do him good. He’ll need to have had experience of the world for when he returns to Ghupat as a judge,” said Waverly.

“Er, yes. I’m sure you’re right,” said Napoleon, who hadn’t been aware of the false Lama’s ambition.

“Now, where has your partner gone?” said Waverly, looking around for him. “We ought to think about leaving, soon.”

Like several of the other guests, Illya and Amra had disappeared. The crowd in the richly carpeted room had thinned considerably and it was also obvious the small High Lama was drooping with tiredness.

“I’ll go look for him,” said Napoleon.

“I saw them go into the ante-room,” said Calamity Rogers as he rose. Perfectly content to remain with Mr Waverly, she moved up to sit beside him and, once more ignored, Napoleon found himself again a wallflower at the ball.

The ante-room was equally richly carpeted and hung with silk drapes. With an unerring eye, Napoleon detected significant movement behind some of them and – getting his own back for a much earlier occasion when he had been thus discovered – pulled a tassel to reveal his partner and his priestess in flagrante. Well, kissing, anyway. Unlike Napoleon’s girl on the previous occasion, neither seemed concerned about being found and both ignored the interruption.

“Considering I showed Amra what feelings and attraction were all about,” Napoleon said grumpily, “how come you get the benefit?”

Illya deigned to raise an eyebrow and temporarily cease receiving the benefit. “That was when there was something rotten in the state of Ghupat,” he said enigmatically. “Go away, Napoleon.”

“Nope. Can’t do that. We’re leaving soon. Waverly’s looking for you.”

“Tell him I’ll come by elephant, later.”

“Tell him yourself … I’ve found him, sir.”

“Yes, I heard, thank you,” said Waverly. “Mr Kuryakin, please finish taking your fond farewells and remove those robes. The plane leaves in an hour.”

A little flushed, Illya said, “Yes, sir. Excuse us for a moment,” and he pulled the drapes around himself and Amra.

“Five minutes, Mr Kuryakin,” called Waverly as he led Napoleon away.

Napoleon comforted himself with the thought that it wouldn’t have lasted, anyway. What and with whom, he didn’t specify.

 **< ><><><>** 


End file.
